Happy Birthday, Dobe
by kittykat2892
Summary: It's Naruto's thirteenth birthday and he's spending it alone. That is, until a dark haired boy comes for a visit and gives Naruto the best birthday present he could ever hope to receive. SasuNaru Better than it sounds!


Okay, this was my first yaoi fiction that I ever wrote that has nothing to do with songs, okay? So i'm sorry if it's crappy!

Summary: It's Naruto's thirteenth birthday and he's spending it alone. That is, until a dark haired boy comes for a visit and gives Naruto the best birthday present he could ever hope to receive. SasuNaru

Warnings: This **_is _**yaoi (maleXmale relationships) so if you don't like yaoi and clicked on this by mistake, then please click the Back button right now. And I **DO NOT **want any flames telling me that yaoi is disgusting or something like that. I have already warned you and the ones who do flame me will be ignored and be blocked from being able to give me reviews if I can find a way. And this is rated **PG**, just in case, 'kay? May have a few curse words and 'intimate' (mild kissing) scenes, but otherwise, it's good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (cries). Masashi Kishimoto has the honor of that. I just own the story line. And I'll have mostly anime yaoi one-shots, for those of you who're interested. .'

_Happy Birthday, Dobe_

_By: kittykat2892_

Naruto woke up on his thirteenth birthday, feeling subdued. This was supposed to be an exciting day. The day he became a teen-ager, and yet he felt no excitement within him. He had spent all of his birthdays alone, and so he was used to it. He got up and went about his regular routine. He didn't know what was in store for him later that day.

As Naruto sparred with Sasuke, the Uchiha sensed something coming from his teammate. Like he was...detached...from everything that was happening around him. Sasuke could feel a deep sadness radiating from the younger boy. And Sasuke finally remembered what the day was. 'Today's the dobe's birthday. No wonder he's so sad and detached from the world.' "Hey, dobe!" Naruto blinked and shook his head. "What do you want, asswhole?" "I want you to wake up before you get seriously hurt. Think you can do that for once?" Sasuke said, hiding his true thoughts and feelings behind his mask. Naruto growled at Sasuke but then sighed. "Sure, Sasuke." Sasuke blinked. He had been expecting a comeback from the blue-eyed boy. Naruto attacked Sasuke with more force and ferocity than before, surprising Sasuke at first. Catching Sasuke off-guard was one thing, but actually hitting the dark haired boy was another. Naruto gasped as Sasuke winced. "Sasuke! I-I expected you t-to dodge! I-I d-didn't mean to hurt you!" Naruto said frantically as he ran up to Sasuke, who held his hand over the wound he had received from Naruto's kunai. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smirked. "Hey. It's alright. You just got lucky, is all. Besides. I've had worse." Naruto stared at the boy in front of him. He had expected Sasuke to start yelling at him. He didn't expect this. It seemed as if Sasuke was...happy. As if he was glad that Naruto had hit him. "Err...Sasuke? Are you okay?" "Fine." Sasuke said as he wrapped a piece of his shirt over the scratch. "You did good to hit me with your kunai, Naruto..." Sasuke hesitated and then kind of smiled at the younger boy. "Good job." "Wha-?" Naruto asked, dumb-founded. Sasuke had just given him a compliment? No way! "Err...Let's cut sparring short. I...have something I need to tend to. Later." And with that, Sasuke walked away from a gaping Naruto. When Naruto finally came back to his senses, he blinked and sighed. He had liked sparring with Sasuke today. It made him feel better. Not being alone on this day. Or any other day, for that matter. He looked forward to his sparring matches with Sasuke just because he wouldn't have to be alone. "Well. Guess I better get home..." Naruto muttered, looking up at the gray sky above him.

As he walked towards his home, Naruto looked up at the passing villagers. He saw their glares, their looks of pure hatred, as he looked at their faces. He sighed and looked back at the ground. "Hello, Naruto." Naruto looked up and saw Iruka coming out of one of the shops ahead of him. "Iruka-sensei! Hello!" Naruto shouted, suddenly forgetting his sour mood and running up to the teacher. "This is a special day for you today, isn't it? Your thirteenth birthday. The day you become a teen-ager. Are you excited?" "N...Not really...I don't have anyone to celebrate the day with." Iruka's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the young boy. "Well, I'm very sorry, Naruto, but I must be going. I have some things to attend to. Happy birthday, Naruto." "Th...Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, his heart lifting a little as he watched his former teacher walked away from him. He sighed again as he heard an ominous thundering in the distance. "Just my luck that it's going to storm on my birthday..." Naruto muttered as he started running the rest of the way home.

Naruto had made it home just in time. The rain started pouring right as he ran inside the threshold. He turned to stare into the water's gray coloring before shutting the door and turning back to his lonely home. He went about his regular routine when it started raining and then made his dinner. Ramen, as usual. Just as he was cleaning the dishes away, he heard a knock on his door. He blinked and wondered who it could be that was calling on him this late. Who would even call him at all? He walked over to the door and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, soaking wet. "Can I come in, or are you just going to leave me standing out here in the rain, dobe?" "Oh! Sorry." Naruto stepped aside and let Sasuke into his home. He saw that Sasuke was chilled to the bone. "Umm...You can go and sit in there and I'll bring you some hot tea, if you like." "Sure..." Sasuke said as he went into the room Naruto pointed out. As Naruto made the tea (it's so hard for me to imagine him doing this, for some reason) he was wondering what Sasuke was doing here. He couldn't really know that this was Naruto's birthday, could he? And if that was the reason he came, why was he even here? So many questions were running through Naruto's head. As he thought more and more of the dark haired Uchiha, he felt a growing feeling in his heart. He wondered what it was before he could finally understand it. "No way..." Naruto whispered, almost dropping the teapot (not one of those glass ones, 'cause I don't like them). He was able to catch himself, but he was still shocked. "Need some help, dobe?" Naruto jumped, startled, at the sudden voice. "N-No. It's finished." Naruto said quickly as he gave Sasuke the cup he had been holding in his hand. Sasuke looked at the depths of the tea and muttered a thanks to the shocked Naruto.

They went back into the 'living' room (though you couldn't really call it that much) and sat in silence. "Err...Sasuke?" "Hn?" "W-Why did you come here? I mean, you came here in the middle of a storm. Why?" Sasuke sighed. "Well, you see, Naruto. I...wanted to tell you something." "You wanted to tell me something?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke nodded as he set the cup down and looked at Naruto seriously. "Naruto. I...I know that today's your birthday and that you turn thirteen. I know you must be feeling...lonesome...like no one cares for you. But that's not true." "What? What do you mean?" Naruto said, bewildered. He knew that Sasuke was like him. He had no family, having to live alone, spending all of the special holidays you spend with your family...alone. But where was he going with this? "There is someone who cares for you. And deeply, too." "Who is it? How do you know?" Naruto asked, puzzled. Sasuke blushed slightly as he looked down at his hands, which Naruto noticed were trembling. "I do..." Sasuke muttered. Naruto stared at the elder boy in shock. 'Sasuke! Sasuke, of all people, cares...for me?' So many thoughts were racing through Naruto's head, he couldn't decipher them individually, but one thought stood out from the rest. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked up, bracing himself for the disgust or rejection that Naruto's eyes would show. What he didn't expect was the younger boy to hug him tightly. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered, surprised. "Sasuke. I...c-care for you, t-too." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a wetness on the front of his shirt. Naruto was crying. Sasuke hesitantly placed his arms around Naruto. "Naruto...Are you alright?" "I...This has just made me so happy. I've never been noticed or cared for before. Not by someone other than my teachers. Sasuke. You've given me the best birthday present ever. By showing me that someone cares for me." Sasuke smiled slightly as Naruto looked up at him. "Th-Thank you..." Naruto whispered the last two words. Sasuke hesitated, but then leaned in slowly and gently kissed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he finally registered what was happening. Sasuke pulled away quickly, blushing. The warmness that both boys felt in their hearts drowned out the rest of the world. The two lonely boys had finally found someone who understood and cared for them. "Happy birthday, dobe."

Well? Whaddya think? Is it good or not? I'm really nervous about this, since it being my first yaoi and all, so I would _really _like having reviews that say it's either good or bad. Think you can review it to give me enough courage to make more yaoi one-shots? Huh? Please? Okay. I'm done begging. I really think that this was sweet. And kind of sad at the same time, but it ended sweetly. I think it's good for my first try. Too many periods, though... Gah! I did it again! . I need to quit doing that! Well, if enough people review this, then I might make more Naruto yaoi one-shot thingies. Maybe a sequel to this, and maybe even one of those continuing fictions. If I can figure out how to get a storyline into that... . Enough rambling, kittykat! You're going to bore them to death! scolds self Anyways! PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE REVIEW!

kittykat2892


End file.
